


Together

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [65]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: It can't go on like this, you both knew that. But not drinking was harder than anything else you've done in your life.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> heddo ! um can you write a platonic tony x reader where they’re both kind of alcoholics (idk if he’s canonically actually a full on alcoholic but still) and they decide to detox or whatever together and at first they’re like yeah! woo we’re being healthy but after a while they’re straight up miserable(alcohol withdrawal does that to you lmao) and someone else from the tower comes in and sees them, they say they’re fine but the other guy is like “are you kidding me you look like you’re gonna die”

You stared at your whiskey, eyeing the liquid greedily. Your head was on the bar, mind fogged up drunkenly. Tony was right beside you, swaying slightly to the music you had put on. The two of you had been going at it for three hours now. "This", you stated, slurring the word out. "This is the life!" Tony was silent for a second, the alcohol making his cheeks red. He grasped his glass, swinging the object into your general direction. "Cheers to that!" You took your glass as well, clinking it together with Tonys. 

You woke up, immediately groaning. The light was too bright, the sound too loud. There was a pounding in your head you should've grown accustomed to a long time ago. You slowly raised your head, neck aching from the weird angle you had slept in. Huh. Seemed like you fell asleep on the bar. Again. Tony snored grossly beside you, drool staining his chin. You got up, careful not to slip and fall in your hangover. You went to the kitchen, filling to of the biggest glasses with water. You got yourself painkillers, putting some in your pocket for Tony. 

When you came back Tony was still soundly asleep. You silently placed the glass in front of him, not wanting to disturb your best friend. You also put down his painkillers before taking your own and downing them with most of the water. Suddenly your phone rang loudly, making the billionaire jump and groan out at the same time. You fumbled with the piece of technology, the loud music hurting your head as well. "What the hell?", Tony mumbled after you finally stopped it. "Sorry", you apologized. He shrugged, waving you off. His eyes fell on the water and the pills, which he downed only a few seconds after. 

It was quiet for a few minutes after that. "I don't want to do this anymore", he said. "I don't want to drink every night and pretend I'm fine the next day. I mean, alcohol is great and everything, but this is just getting ridiculous." You sighed knowingly, nodding in agreement. "So... what do you want to do?" He got a determined expression on his face. "We'll just stop drinking!", he yelled, making himself and you wince in the progress. "Tomorrow?", you asked. "Tomorrow"

The first week went surprisingly well. The Avengers all supported your decision, telling you how proud they were. Tony and you had been hyped, full of strange new-found energy. But that faded quickly, and now you were just craving a glass of whiskey. You never really realized how much you liked that stuff until you kept yourself from drinking it. Ton and you were lounging in the living room, both of you void of any motivation. "I... uh, kinda wanna die right now", Tony said, his eyes constantly flicking to where you both knew the bar was. "Me too. I really miss alcohol...", you sighed dreamily. "No, (YN). We promised to don't touch that stuff until we're clean!", he snapped. You groaned, crossing your arms and pouting at your best friend. "Can't we have a cheat day? Or just a tiny little sip?" Tonys posture seemed to waver the longer you talked. "I mean... maybe?" 

You couldn't move though, and looked like a living corpse. Dark circles under your eyes, face pale. Tony didn't look any better. Your ears perked up at the sound of someone entering the room. "Uhh... are you two alright?" It was Clint. "Yup", you said, obviously lying. "Just enjoying alcohol free... depressing... lonely... life." Tony nodded in agreement. Clint scrunched up his face. "You two look like you're dying. Can I help you at all?" Tony shook his head. You nodded vigorously. "Except getting you alcohol", he scolded. You slumped back pouting once again. 

You had no idea if you could get through this miserable period of time, but you would try. At least you had good friends behind your back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
